The Alamo
The Alamo 1960, directed by John Wayne (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: In 1836, a small band of soldiers sacrifice their lives in hopeless combat against a massive army in order to prevent a tyrant from smashing the new Republic of Texas. *John Wayne - Col. Davy Crockett *Richard Widmark - Col. Jim Bowie *Laurence Harvey - Colonel William Barret Travis *Frankie Avalon - Smitty *Patrick Wayne - Capt. James Butler Bonham *Linda Cristal - Flaca *Joan O'Brien - Mrs. Sue Dickinson *Chill Wills - Beekeeper *Joseph Calleia - Juan Seguin *Ken Curtis - Capt. Almeron Dickinson *Carlos Arruza - Lt. Reyes *Jester Hairston - Jethro *Veda Borg - Blind Nell Robertson *John Dierkes - Jocko Robertson *Denver Pyle - Thimblerig (the Gambler) *Aissa Wayne - Lisa Angelica Dickinson *Hank Worden - Parson *William Henry - Dr. Sutherland (as Bill Henry) *Bill Daniel - Col. Neill *Wesley Lau - Emil Sande *Chuck Roberson - Tennesseean *Guinn 'Big Boy' Williams - Lt. 'Irish' Finn (as Guinn Williams) *Olive Carey - Mrs. Dennison *Ruben Padilla - General Santa Anna *Richard Boone - Gen. Sam Houston *Ray Ackland - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Charles Akins - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Harold Allgood - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Lee Allison - Tennessean (uncredited) *D.E. Barentine - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Carol Baxter - Melinda (uncredited) *Abe Blankenship - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *F. Bode - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Danny Borzage - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Buff Brady - Tennessean (uncredited) *Paul Breen - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Jim Brewer - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Jim Burk - Tennessean (uncredited) *Joe Canutt - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Tap Canutt - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *A.R. Carpenter - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Ed Carter - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Georges Cartes - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Vincente Castro - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Teresa Champion - Flamenco Dancer (uncredited) *Willie 'El Curro' Champion - Flamenco Guitarist (uncredited) *Raul De Luna - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *LeJean Eldridge - Mrs. Guy (uncredited) *Rojelio Estrada - Mexican Boy (uncredited) *Estill Ezell - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Manuel Farias - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Rosita Fernández - Cantina Girl (uncredited) *Mickey Finn - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Gerry Fisher - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Karl Flenn - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Miguel Garza - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Yndalecio Gonzales - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Mike Goulla - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Fred Graham - Bearded Volunteer (uncredited) *Joe Graham - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Big John Hamilton - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Bob Harris - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Chuck Hayward - Tennessean (uncredited) *Tom Hennesy - Bull (uncredited) *Frank Higgins - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Doug Hodges - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *John Hudkins - Tennessean (uncredited) *Joe Jackson - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Leroy Johnson - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Elmo Jones - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Eddie Juaregui - Tennessean (uncredited) *Wayne Kendrick - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Jim Kennedy - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Charles Kone - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *David Kuykendall - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Ronald Lee - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Cliff Lyons - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Efrain Maldonada - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Cy Malis - Pete (uncredited) *Bryan McAfee - Travis' Man (uncredited) *John McGuyer - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Doug McNealy - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Don Middlebrook - Travis' Man (uncredited) *J.R. Miller - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Jack Miller - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Antonia Morales - Mexican Woman (uncredited) *Bob Morgan - Tennessean (uncredited) *Boyd 'Red' Morgan - Tennessean (uncredited) *Bob Moss Sr. - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *C.A. Nicks - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Ray Ochoa - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Dale Parsons - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Jack Pennick - Sgt. Lightfoot (uncredited) *Gil Perkins - Tennessean (uncredited) *Jerry Phillips - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Homer Pierce - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Lee Roy Powell - Travis' Man (uncredited) *John Michael Quinn - Bowieman (uncredited) *Lupe Reyes - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Warren Rhea - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Ed Riley - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Rudy Robbins - Tennessean (uncredited) *Cruz Rodriquez - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Eleno Rodriquez - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Ricardo Rosales - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Bob Rose - Tennessean (uncredited) *George Ross - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *LeRoy Ryland - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Charles Sanders - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Alberto Sandoval - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Guadalupe Santoya - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Pete Schneider - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Bill Shannon - Tennessean (uncredited) *Ben Shirley - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Chester Smith - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Dan Smith - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Dean Smith - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *George Sofge - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Greg Souquet - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Jack Spain - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Jerry Sterner - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Winner Stevens - Tennessean (uncredited) *Ted Sumerall - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Alfred Taylor - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Martin Torres - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Julian Trevino - Silvero Seguin (uncredited) *Jesse Valdez - Bowie's Charro (uncredited) *Charles Veltmann Jr. - Travis' Man (uncredited) *Jim Walker - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Pilar Wayne - Alamo Woman (uncredited) *Toni Wayne - Alamo Woman (uncredited) *Ted White - Tennessean (uncredited) *Bill Williams - Tennessean (uncredited) *Jack Williams - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Clay Wilson - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Thomas Worrell - Bowie's Man (uncredited) *Jim Wright - Bowie's Man (uncredited) Category:US History Category:Texas Category:San Antonio Category:1830s Category:1960 Category:Based on True Story Category:Doom Category:Battle Category:War Category:Mexico